


Movie Marathon- Prinxiety

by robertdownerjr



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, sup yall im not dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertdownerjr/pseuds/robertdownerjr
Summary: Just two bois watching movies and being cute
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776889
Comments: 19
Kudos: 58





	Movie Marathon- Prinxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, I've been gone for a super long time. I've been going through a mix of having a lot of stuff going on and having no motivation, but now I'm less busy and inspiration just punched me in the face.  
> So here we are.  
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy and criticism/feedback is always welcome in the comments!  
> (Also, I just realized I haven't written Janus into a fic yet, and that is a CRIME so I'm probably gonna write something with the snek boi next)

“You have to be kidding me,” Virgil said, looking over at his boyfriend in disbelief. “It’s only been two hours.”  


Roman and Virgil were lying on the couch, hardly though the second movie of a Disney marathon and Roman was already nodding off. It was storming outside of their apartment, so the two decided to have a date night at home instead of going out like they originally planned.  


“Can’t help it,” he murmured, his head resting on Virgil’s shoulder. “Rain makes me sleepy.”  


“You do this every single movie night. The least you could do is not eat all the freaking snacks before you pass out.”  


*Cue Offended Princey Noises™*  


“Am I not enough of a snack for you, Stormcloud?” he retorted, his voice groggy with sleep.  


“Oh my God, shut up, you idiot.” Virgil laughed, shoved his arm, and moved him off of his shoulder. “If you're gonna inhale the popcorn like a damn garbage disposal, you could at least get your lazy butt off the couch and make some more.”  


"Nooo, I'm already comfy," Roman whined.  


"Too bad," Virgil responded. "Off the couch and to the kitchen you go."  


He shoved Roman on to the ground and stuck out his tongue.  


"Well if I have to get up, so do you," he said, grabbing his boyfriend's and pulling him onto the floor next to him. Virgil gasped and put a hand to his chest.  


"Excuse me? You dare? That's it. We have to break up. This is the last straw," he turned away from Roman, fake pouting.  


"Nope, that's illegal, not allowed, mi amor."  


"You can't stop me."  


Roman rolled Virgil back over so his face was inches from his own, wrapped his arms around him and pressed a kiss to his nose.  


"Can't leave me if you can't move," he smirked. Virgil flushed and looked away.  


"I hate you," Virgil said.  


"Love you too, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you have any feedback, please share it in the comments, and if you'd like to request a pairing and/or prompt, you can do so on the first part of this series.  
> Bye guys!


End file.
